This Is
by Blankedty
Summary: Kurama's words on the death of his frineds.


A/N: The following poems are not owned by me, they are poems by Tu Fu. And you all know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Okay...that's it.  
  
This Is...I Say  
  
The red clouds beneath the setting sun Cover the massive foothills of the west. A rose hued light floods the valleys. Beautiful birds are seeking their nests for rest.  
  
~The Return of the Wonderers by Tu Fu~  
  
Botan died yesterday. She had problems in her health that I rather not speak of. She lay in the hospital bed not moving. Yusuke sat by her side, Keiko sleeping in his lap. He didn't have the heart to wake her and tell  
her the bad news.  
  
In his eyes were tears. They were filled with pain and hate...hate for the doctors who seemed to make no effort to save Botan, hate for himself for not being able to save her himself. I guess all of us feel that way a bit.  
I know Koenma didn't show his face since Yusuke told him the news this  
morning.  
  
It's after 11pm right now. We all have been waiting for Hiei. He too just vanished once it was announced she died. Me...personally, I have nothing to  
say. But...what I didn't tell everyone before was that I cried. I cried because I knew she wouldn't make it. You'd think with all the research put into curing caner they would have found one already. But, sadly, no. Botan  
is gone...and there was nothing any of us could of done to stop it.  
  
"The red clouds beneath the setting sun" I say that because it's a symbol of the day coming to end...like Botan's life. "Beautiful birds are seeking their nests for rest" Yes. Botan has found her place for an eternal rest.  
  
A hawk hovers in air Two white gulls float on the stream. Soaring with the wind, it is easy To drop and seize Birds who foolishly drift with the current Where the dew sparkles in the grass, The spider web waits for its prey, The processes of nature resemble the business o f men. I stand alone with a thousand sorrows  
  
~Loneliness by Tu Fu~  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara was shot in the back today. He died in the hospital two hours later. His sister took it hard...as well as the rest of the family.  
  
He was killed by some local gang that hated he and Yusuke. He could of defended himself...if only he didn't need to protect Yukina who was with him. She was in shock of what had happened...so in shock she fainted. She's still sleeping and Hiei hasn't left her side since. This is the first time  
we've seen him since Botan's death which was 3 months ago. We are still mourning...and now we have another death as well. Truly the wicked ways of  
nature resemble the more wicked ways of men.  
  
It's all good and well Until the last line had be crossed The final thread has been plucked And the glass has been shattered. Hatred will consume us all And we die. There will be nothing any of us can do about it.  
  
~Last Line by Magic Anime Goddess~  
  
Yusuke commited suicide this morning. Slowly one by one we all are going. I feel I may take a turn for the worst soon as well. Keiko fell into a coma after she found out. It's 11:55pm right now. I'm the only one here at his mother's house. She drank and went to bed. I sit here in his room, on his bed next to his dead body. He shot himself in the forehead. He lays here in  
a dried pool of blood, lifeless.  
  
I feel sometimes there is no need to go on any more. At least most of the time. I can't end my life when I want...only the heavens and God have right over that. Soon enough I'll join my friends..soon enough, even if it's not  
tomorrow.  
  
He who stands last in a fight May be the victor But that doesn't mean He'll live to see tomorrow.  
  
~Untitled by Magic Anime Goddess~  
  
Hiei was killed by a group of demons last night. I felt his energy vanish in to nothing. I now am the last of my comrades. Now I feel God is ready to take me. He has taken all from me but my mother, but I've done what I could for she and I may leave now. Yeah...outside waits for me, a great enemy. The one who killed Hiei...I know I can not defeat him It isn't possible. As  
Youko I could probably last longer, but I will not live. My odds are  
millions to zero. No point in trying to change it.  
  
To the end I go.No return. Thank you for life. "I stand alone with a  
thousand sorrows" 


End file.
